Bokuwa shoujo?
by fuwafuwamashimaro
Summary: Tsuna was enjoying a picnic , until lambo accidentally shoots him with a new bazooka . And because of some sort of twisted fate, he turns into a girl. Chapter 1-4; currently being re-written. Chapter 5 is the only one decent so far. various/fem27
1. The weird bazooka

Warning; Okay!! So this is my first khr fic, nope my first fic to be exact. Please forgive any of my mistakes, and they might be a little ooc. Eer, please review? No flames!!

Disclaimer; I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, Akira amano does.

Pairings: all27, as of the moment

Japanese words I used:

Bentou - lunchbox

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

It was Saturday, a perfect day to enjoy going to the park and view the blooming cherry blossoms. People came there chattering with one another; for the most part couples were all tsuna could see. He was watching those couples from a far, wishing that he too, could go on a date with his beloved Kyoko-chan. But instead he was in the park with Yamamoto , Gokudera and Reborn . Reborn said that they were having a picnic , but sad to say his crush kyoko-chan wasn't invited .It wasn't that he dislike being with them , but Tsuna just couldn't help feeling envy seeing the couples together. Sighing mentally he just looked up at the sky .

Tsuna's serene moment was broken when reborn shot him."Baka Tsuna , don't be too relaxed , you never know when somebody might attack you" Reborn said."Hiiiiii!!"Tsuna cried barely dodging the bullets ." Maa, you can't blame him little guy , being here in the park is really relaxing!" Yamamoto said giving them his usual friendly smile. Tsuna was very grateful that Yamamoto had saved him from the sadistic infant.

Tsuna's thought was broken when Gokudera shoved Yamamoto aside." Juudaime, you must be hungry! Here have the bentou I brought for you!!" beamed Gokudera. 'Gokudera-kun and his undying loyalty to me once again' tsuna sweat-dropped mentally. Tsuna just smiled at Gokudera and accepted his right-hand man's offer.

"Yamamoto aren't you going to eat?" the brunette asked the baseball player

'No"Yamamoto shook his head" I'm still full" he continued

Just when Tsuna was about to open the bentou , he caught something moving around suspiciously in the bushes . Putting down his bentou , he moved closer to the bushes and leaned forward to take a peek on what was moving .Just when he was about to reach for it , Lambo suddenly appeared out of the bushes surprising Tsuna ."Hahahaha! Reborn today I will surely beat you " proclaimed Lambo. Tsuna was relieved on knowing that it was just Lambo moving around the bushes and not some random hitman planning to assassinate him.

Tsuna picked up his bentou , to continue where he left off."Gokudera-kun isn't going to eat?" Tsuna asked." I'll eat only after Juudaime does!!"Gokudera replied . ' Maybe I'll just eat later when Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto does' Tsuna thought. He then sets his bentou aside. Tsuna looks at what's happening to Gokudera and Yamamoto and as usual they're arguing. He looks at Reborn and Lambo. Lambo suddenly takes something out of his hair , a pink bazooka with some heart designs . "Reborn this is you're end!!" Lambo yells and was about to fire when he trips and accidentally aims the bazooka to Tsuna . Tsuna couldn't dodge it for everything was happening too fast .

'Boom'

"Juudaime/Tsuna!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto both called out .

Reborn slapped his head wondering what mess that idiotic cow had gotten them into . As the pink smokes cleared out , the three of them saw a girl with long brown hair , that reached her waist and was wearing the same clothes as Tsuna did. She was blinking at them innocently then asked" Gokudera-kun , Yamamoto , reborn why are you all staring at me?" .Gokudera and Yamamoto both had their jaws dropped , Reborn was just smirking as he handed the girl a mirror.

"Tsuna it seems that you have just turned into a girl." Reborn smirked

Tsuna looked at Reborn , confused . Tsuna then sees his reflection; he had long hair and he wasn't flat chested , bluntly speaking he now has a bust. To summarize everything he looks like a girl.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"


	2. Hii! The transformation!

Warning: This is my first khr fic!! So please forgive any of my mistakes like ooc and grammar.But don't worry it may take a while for me to update but I will finish this fanfic and sorry if it's too short!

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, but akira amano-sama does.

Pairings: all27 (for now)

Japanese words I used:

Katekyo - tutor

Oka-san- Mom

Omake- extra

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Tsuna it seems that you have just turned into a girl." Reborn smirked_

_Tsuna looked at Reborn, confused. Tsuna then sees his reflection; he had long hair and he wasn't flat chested anymore, bluntly speaking him now has a bust. To summarize everything he looks like a girl._

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"_

"Reborn, why do I look like a girl?!" Tsuna asked in disbelief

"You do not look like a girl, but you have become one "Reborn corrected Tsuna

Tsuna was shocked. He—she was now a girl. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, they were both blushing at him—her. Gokudera then shook his head to stop himself from blushing "Juudaime, even if you have turned into a girl I will still serve you!!" Gokudera said. Tsuna just sweat-dropped at his friend's loyalty to her.

"Well Tsuna, you may have turned into a girl, but fortunate enough you turned into a cute one!"Yamamoto grinned

"Oi, baseball freak don't call Juudaime cute! She's beautiful!! Exclaimed Gokudera

"Really? But for me Tsuna is cute! Yamamoto replied

Tsuna was just blushing furiously at his two friends' comments about her. 'Wait, more importantly I've got to ask Reborn on how I can go back to being a girl and why did I become a girl. Oh yeah, I forgot Lambo shot me with this weird bazooka' Tsuna thought. Tsuna turned to Reborn and cried "Reborn why did I become a girl!!" Tsuna was then shocked to see his katekyo in a deep thought "This might become a serious problem "Reborn suddenly said to Tsuna

"Yamamoto, Gokudera stop arguing on whether Tsuna is cute or beautiful. Stupid cow stop sulking on one corner and come here we have something very serious to talk about" ordered Reborn

Yamamoto and Gokudera just blushed and did what the infant told them to do and Lambo was supposed to use his ten year bazooka but was stopped when Reborn glared at him. "Tsuna, take your hyper dying will pills and try to enter hdw mode" (a/n: hdw is a shortcut I shall be using for hyper dying will and I just made it up) Reborn instructed. Tsuna did as she was told: she wore her gloves that had the number 27 stitched on it and drank her pills but she couldn't enter hdw mode.

"Hiiii!! Reborn I can't enter hyper dying will mode!" Tsuna cried

"Thought so, it seems that when you turned into a girl, you also lost your abilities as the Vongola Decimo making you completely powerless and useless. But you've always been useless from the start anyway, so nothing to worry, you've just become an easy target to other families who want to assassinate you" Reborn replied

'Then now I'm completely vulnerable to hit men who want to kill me' Tsuna cried mentally' But wait maybe like the ten-year bazooka , the effect will wear off after some time ' Tsuna thought. But Tuna's train of thought was broken when Lambo suddenly laughed. " Ha-ha , Tsuna has turned into a girl!

" But this is your entire fault !! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have suddenly become a girl anyway!! Tsuna accidentally yelled at Lambo. This made Yamamoto and Gokudera , who still continued arguing on whether Tsuna was cute or beautiful and Reborn look at them. Tsuna suddenly covered her mouth on realizing what she said to Lambo .

Lambo then cried and wailed , Tsuna was panicking on what to do to calm Lambo. She checked her pockets to find candy but she couldn't find any. "Gokudera-kun , Yamamoto do you have any candy or anything sweet ?" She asked her two best friends .

"Sorry Tsuna I don't" Yamamoto laughed

"Juudaime wait one moment and I'll get you all the candy you want!!" Gokudera said with enthusiasm and ran off to another place.

'Hiii ! What do I do, Lambo won't stop crying ! Wait, what does oka-san usually do to him every time he cries? Ahh! I remember now!' Tsuna thought . Tsuna then wrapped her arms around Lambo then pulled him into a tight but gentle hug." Sorry Lambo , I suddenly got mad and yelled at you , when we get home I promise that I'll give you candy" Tsuna said comforting the young Bovino.

Reborn just smirked at what Tsuna was doing and decided to hold a guardian's meeting there, thinking that everything would just get interesting.

--

Gokudera returned with a big bag of candy. "Juudaime , here's the candy you wanted!!" Gokudera presented the big bag of candy to Tsuna .' Gokudera – kun really takes things overboard' Tsuna sweat-dropped mentally, but decided to accept it so that she won't hurt her storm guardian's feelings. Tsuna placed Lambo on the mat , who fell asleep when she was comforting him . Just when she was supposed to accept it , she suddenly felt a murderous aura watching them.

"What's with this gathering of herbivores?" asked a certain someone

Tsuna then turned to look at who that voice belonged to, realizing that it was the one of the people she feared most , Hibari kyouya, Nanimori high's discipline prefect."Hiiii!! Why is Hibari-san here?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Omake desu!!

Tsuna: Why did I turn into a girl?! (cries )

Reborn: so what now you turned into a girl? You even look cuter.

Tsuna : Really? But I'm still no-good...

Reborn: Yup, but being no-good as a girl is a big turn on for guys. Which is why now you've become a pretty easy target for perverts and random pedophiles

Tsuna: ehhhhh?! You can't be possibly serious!

Reborn: look and see for yourself ( points to mukuro)

Mukuro: Kufufu, _tsunayoshi –chan _I shall make you mine...

Tsuna: Hiii!! Help me Reborn!

Owari

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pls. forgive any of my mistakes and if tsuna is a little ooc, oh yeah and for those who want to know how tsuna looks just tell me and I'll upload the fan art I made for this fic. Please no flames! Oh yeah and pls review desu!


	3. Ehhh? My first kiss goes to?

**Warning: My first khr fic, I mean my first fic. Some characters may be a little ooc.**

**Sorry If my fic is too much cliffy, some errors and if I have a boring writing style.**

**And this chapter has a lot of glomping scenes. **

**Pairings: all27, for now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn! But Akira Amano-sama does.**

**Japanese words I used:**

**Kamisama-God**

**Katana-sword**

**Otoutou – little brother**

**yaro-bastard**

**warui-my bad**

**Reminders:**

**No flames**

**I won't be posting the link to the fan art in this chapter , but at the next one for the following reasons:**

**My scanner got broken**

**I can't draw on the computer**

**And now, that you know my reasons; please forgive the fan art for it just might be a photo.**

**Please review!**

**I'm sorry for the very late update (belated omedetoo tanjobi to Tsuna!)**

**I don't have a beta, nor do I know how to get one **

**I also don't know how to reply to reviews, I'm sort of a newbie that's why.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Hiiiiii, why is Hibari-san here?"_

Tsuna backed away from the prefect afraid that she may be bitten to death. 'Wait, Hibari-san doesn't know that I've turned into a girl, right? So for now I'm safe from being bitten to death.' She reassured herself. But unfortunately for Tsuna, Hibari misunderstood the whole situation.

"So the herbivore likes cross dressing." glared Hibari

Just before Tsuna was able to reply, she was interrupted by Gokudera. "Oi, Juudaime does not like cross dressing! He –I mean she just turned into a girl!!" Gokudera said preparing to aim his dynamites at Hibari. But he was stopped by both Yamamoto and Tsuna. "Wait, using your fireworks here won't do well to us." Yamamoto said to a furious Gokudera.

"How many times do I have to tell you that these are not fireworks?!?" Gokudera retorted and then started to glare at the said boy.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto please don't start a fight!"Tsuna tried to stop her two best friends. But Gokudera wasn't listening to her, instead he just continued to glare at Yamamoto and was about to grab him at the collar of his shirt when Hibari suddenly sent them his infamous death glare.

"So, Sawada Tsunayoshi has turned into a girl?" Hibari asked with no hints of any concern in his voice.

"I'll explain everything later when everybody comes" Reborn said to a rather stoic Hibari. Tsuna was surprised to hear the word _everyone_, meaning Reborn might have called all of his guardians. That only meant one thing, Rokudo Mukuro might come and the illusionist had a big chance of possessing his body. Tsuna sighed mentally thinking that once the illusionist comes something bad will happen, it's either she'll get her body possessed or a fight will ensue between Hibari and Mukuro.

"Boss!!" somebody called out cheerfully then glomped Tsuna

It was Chrome; even though it was a Saturday she was still wearing her kokuyo uniform, which surprised Tsuna. 'Doesn't she change clothes or something?' she asked herself. Chrome tightened her arms around Tsuna and began nuzzling on her stomach, complimenting Tsuna on how good Boss smelled. Tsuna just sweat-dropped at this little act of Chrome, oblivious to the jealousy of her cloud, storm and rain guardians.

"Boss , is it just me or you suddenly have a bust?" Chrome raised her head to look at Tsuna then placed her hands on Tsuna's chest. Tsuna's eyes widened then she turned red and let out a very big squeal" Hiiiii! Chrome, what are you doing?!?!?!?" Hibari's eye suddenly twitched, and then he took out his tonfas, preparing to beat up the girl. Tsuna was about to back away from Chrome, who just confessed that she liked the boss even more and wouldn't stop hugging her. But Tsuna saw Hibari glaring at them(he misunderstood though ,Hibari was glaring at Chrome), he had his tonfa prepared and looks that as if he was going to bite them to death at anytime . 'Hiii!!! Kamisama what did I do to deserve this?"Tsuna cried mentally.

"Kufufu , impatient as ever Hibari kyouya-kun" Mukuro said who already took over Chrome's body and was still hugging Tsuna. Tsuna cried even more mentally cursing the fact that he had turned into a girl and was being hugged by Mukuro. Gokudera prepared his dynamites while Yamamoto prepared his katana and Hibari was already dashing towards Mukuro. Just when Hibari was about 60 inches away from Mukuro, a whip was wrapped around his leg making him trip backwards.

Tsuna, who was still being hugged by Mukuro pushed the illusionist away then quickly went to the prefect who was still sitting on the ground. "A-Ano, Hi--Hibari-san are you okay?" the brunette asked Hibari, even though she was scared that he might bite her to death. Hibari just looked away then blushed slightly so that no one could see him do so. Tsuna saw that Hibari had scraped his hand when he tripped .Out of impulse; she took Hibari's hand then wrapped a bandage around it. Hibari blushed harder at this simple act of kindness from Tsuna.

Mukuro, Gokudera and Yamamoto just looked at the scene in front of them with jealousy. Reborn just smirked at what was happening. "Things will get a lot interesting from here" Reborn whispered only soft enough for him to hear. Tsuna wondered that if there was a whip to whom did it belonged to. Tsuna's questions were answered when Dino glomped him. "My kawaiii otoutou!!!! I heard from Reborn that you turned into a girl!!!!" Dino said still not letting go of Tsuna . Hibari just sent Dino his 'I'll bite you to death' glare for ruining his moment with Tsuna .

Tsuna could barely breathe and was suffocating at Dino's arms, the blonde was hugging him too hard. "Di-Di---no–san.... can't--- brea---the" the brunette could barely speak . "Uwahhh!!! Sorry Tsuna !!" Dino said alarmed letting go of Tsuna . Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards Tsuna . Gokudera carefully inspected Tsuna if he was alright and Yamamoto was fanning Tsuna, grinning at him. "Juudaime!!!! My deepest apologies for not saving you!!! Please do forgive me!!!" Gokudera bowed to Tsuna . Tsuna was comforting Gokudera and telling him that it wasn't his fault and trying to stop him from strangling Dino .

"I'll bite you to death for what you did." Hibari suddenly threatened Dino , making everybody's attention divert to him.

"Let's see what you can do , Kyouya-kun" Dino provoked

Hibari then dashed to Dino with his tonfas , he was striking Dino at a fast pace at the arms and face but Dino eventually avoided all his attacks . Tsuna was worried that Dino might do something that would make him get hit critically, for she couldn't see any of his subordinate around. She wanted to stop the fight, but was too scared for fear that she too, may get bitten to death . But she mustered up all the courage she had and ran towards the two men fighting.

" Wait! Don't attack Dino-san!!" Tsuna said facing Hibari and using her body as a shield for Dino

'Hiiii!!!! What am I doing anyway!!! I don't want Dino-san to get hurt but --- I'm still afraid of Hibari-san though' Tsuna thought in her mind.

But , too late Dino was just about to attack Hibari with his whip , but out of clumsiness he tripped on some random rock , which Reborn threw on purpose . The whip then was wrapped around Tsuna's arm making her fall with Dino. Everyone's eyes widened on the scene they were seeing that moment.

Dino was now pinning Tsuna and they were kissing

"Uwahhh!! Sorry Tsuna !" Dino said blushing furiously

"Yaro! I won't forgive you for kissing Juudaime!!!" Gokudera said preparing his dynamites

"Ma, ma Gokudera-kun it's not that bad! It isn't Tsuna's first kiss , is it , na Tsuna? Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera placing his hand on the Italian's shoulder .

" MY FIRST KISS !!!! I was supposed to give it to Kyoko-chan!!!!!!!!" Tsuna suddenly cried

The atmosphere suddenly tensed up , when everybody heard this . Everyone was now glaring at Dino who was comforting Tsuna. Even Mukuro who was watching them amused , suddenly got serious.

" Kufufufufu , bucking horse Dino I shall now take my revenge on you for stealing Tsunayoshi-chan's first kiss ." Mukuro said, his right eye changing to the kanji 6 .

"Don't get in my way Rokudo Mukuro , it is I who shall kill that herbivore ." Hibari said to Mukuro.

Dino just dropped a sweat , realizing that his life was now in danger . He looked at Tsuna who was still crying , because of losing her first kiss. " Warui , warui , Tsuna , I didn't really mean to kiss you." Dino said trying to comfort Tsuna . "eto--- I'm fine , I think?" Tsuna replied who was now back to reality and stopped crying .

"Apologizing isn't enough !!!" Gokudera said throwing his dynamites at Dino

Dino was surprised to see the dynamites coming directly at them , out of impulse he grabbed Tsuna's arm and quickly dragged her to somewhere safe . And if that wasn't worse enough , Lambo who had been asleep woke up and volunteered to help by throwing more grenades at them . ' Hiii!!! Wasn't this day supposed to be a peaceful day at the park?!? Tsuna cried in his mind. Tsuna tripped from running too fast , his eyes widened when he saw that one stray dynamite was falling towards him . She closed her eyes , hoping that Dino would save her . But.....

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Omake desu!!!!

Mukuro-sama's a stalker!

Mukuro : Curse that bucking horse Dino ! He stole my beloved Tsunayoshi-chan's first kiss! I was supposed to steal her first kiss !! And do this and that and (* insert lime here and there*)

Reborn: (*throws rock*) Baka ! This fanfic's only rated T not M. (*smirks*) and so Mukuro, I see that you're so obsessed with Tsuna.

Mukuro:( *returns to old self*) Kufufu , how did you know arcobaleno?

Reborn: I saw it at your room that was filled with Tsuna's pictures and posters and figurines and I saw you peeking at Tsuna from his room's window to save your energy I'm willing to sell you Tsuna's childhood pictures( including him in frilly aprons) and his room's keys for 50 000 yen !!!

Mukuro: I'll buy it!!!!

Chrome: Mukuro....-sama....

Tsuna: Hey, what about my privacy?!?!?


	4. Advances from the mist guardian

**Warning: My first khr fic, I mean my first fic. Some characters may be a little ooc.**

**Sorry If my fic has too much cliffy, some errors and if I have a boring writing style.**

**Pairings: all27, for now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn! But Akira Amano-sama does.**

**Japanese words I used:**

**kyokugen -extreme!**

**Onii-san-big brother**

**buchou-captain**

**mate-wait**

**mina-everyone**

**Author's notes: **

**Just when you thought that I'm not updating anymore and probably dead , and ta~da suddenly i update ! :D From now on, I'll be updating more often! And I seriously need a beta, anyone want to help me out please?*uke face* And I'm really sorry to everyone who's been waiting for so long just for this new chapter. I promise to update more often and finish this fic. Well! Here I present to you chapter four of bokuwa shoujo!**

Tsuna closed her eyes hoping that Dino would save her. But it wasn't Dino who saved her, it was someone else. That certain someone pulled her from behind the bushes and hugged her.

"Hiiii!!! What are y---" the brunette was cut off when her savior covered her mouth

"Sawada Tsunayoshi be silent" Mukuro smirked

Mukuro removed his hand covering the fourteen year-old's mouth and moved towards her until their faces were only inches apart. The brunette was blushing and Mukuro leaned more to kiss her. But he saw her discomfort and he didn't want that. He loved her. Genuinely. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew that if he did, it would break the relationship between _"relationship",_that wasn't even close to something romantic and that wasn't even close to friendship. She was her boss and he was her guardian ,that was it. But if he were to break that only bond that tied them together, then he would probably never forgive himself for it. The illusionist sighed ."Tsunayoshi, let me borrow your lap for a while" Mukuro smiled. Tsuna gaped her mouth like a fish, the person who had always wanted to posses her was using her as a lap pillow! She slapped her forehead thinking that this day was seriously messed up and she really wanted no-needed to be a guy again.

Tsuna just stared at the sleeping Mukuro. "Even the most dangerous of people can look so harmless when asleep" she chuckled. She was enjoying staring at mukuro when she realized "Oh shit! DID I JUST SAY THAT I ENJOY STARING AT MUKURO WHEN HE'S ASLEEP?!?!?NOOO!!!! crap, I think like a girl now!" At this moment, Tsuna just wanted to go home, sleep and wake up knowing that everything that was happening to her today was just a dream. She was cut off from her thought when Gokudera

called her."Juudaime! There you a--"He froze and pointed a finger at her lap.

Curious, Tsuna looked at her lap and froze too. She was unconsciously petting Mukuro! She withdrew her hand and tried to explain everything to a furious Gokudera but her right-hand man wouldn't listen and instead was preparing to kill the pineapple-bastard. But was stopped by Hibari, "Don't do anything, I should be the one to kill him" the prefect glared at Mukuro.

"Hey wait! Don't! Tsuna flailed trying to stop them. But sadly she failed.

"I will kill that nappo-head and feed him to the sharks!!!" Gokudera said enraged

Tsuna just laughed awkwardly,she in any way possible did not want to get involved in any of the fights her guardians had. Especially now,that she's useless and she can't even fight or protect anyone.

"Oi Gokudera,Hibari and everyone stop fighting and come here, we need to discuss something important"Reborn finally said after deciding to save Tsuna from getting _'accidentally beaten up'_. Hibari surprisingly didn't argue and did as what he was told to do. Gokudera mumbled something about killing a pineapple and a skylark , but later on went after the prefect to threaten him -which probably wouldn't work. Everyone too, reluctantly , followed the hitman's order. Even Mukuro who was supposedly asleep ,got up and looked at the tenth vongola boss.

"......" The blue-haired mafioso smiled sadly

"Eh?" Unfortunately, due to the wind's strong blow, Tsuna wasn't able to hear what he said.

"Mukuro? What did you just say?" She asked

"_Tsunayoshi-ku---" _Mukuro was unable to continue his words as he fainted and turned into Chrome.

And Tsuna being the cute ultimate moe uke blob and i'mgonnasaveandprotecteveryoneinmyfamiglia person she was caught Chrome before she even fell to the ground.

"Aaah! Chrome, are you fine?!" Tsuna flailed.

"Boss, ah,yes, I'm fine"Chrome reassured her beloved boss.

Tsuna stared at Chrome's purple eye. Her eyes held great sadness. Tsuna wanted to help her. And this girl in any way possible was not anything like Mukuro .This girl was completely pure,innocent and curious like a child. Yes,like a child. This was probably why Tsuna always felt that he had to protect her. However for Tsuna, his hyper intuition wasn't always right. As the smaller of the two realized that the other was staring deeply into her eyes , she blushed.

"Boss"she began.

"Eh? What is it Chrome?" Tsuna asked cutely

"You're so cuuuuuuuuuute!!!" Chrome squealed in delight which was very out of character of her to do.

The caramel-eyed girl just widened her eyes in disbelief. Okay, she wasn't expecting that. And if that wasn't enough Chrome was hugging her and groping her in places that must not be mentioned.

"Aaah~, boss's skin is so smooth!~"Chrome rubbed her cheeks against Tsuna's ,until everyone could see the smoke coming from them due to friction.

"Ah!Chrome!Hiii!Sto---stop!"Tsuna struggled.

_'Eeeh?!? Chrome's actually a bi--- a bi---big pervert! And doing this is so out of her character!'Tsuna thought_

Ignoring her boss's protests, Chrome continued her harrasment .Tsuna being so hapless, was late to realize that his mist guardian was already about to undress her.

"Kyokgeeeeen da!!!! Yosh !Time to continue my training! Sawada! Hm? Oii! What are you doing over there?!?" Ryohei shouted as he happened to pass by Tsuna who was being harassed by Chrome.

"Oni-san!" Tsuna looked at Ryohei and tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes. She began to thank whoever God was up there and decided to give her luck.

"Please help me!!" She looked at him expectantly hoping that he could stop Chrome from doing weird things to her.. And her guardians who looked that they were ready to kill the girl any moment besides Lambo of course who was just at the side and eating his candies.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I'll still help you!!" the boxer ran towards him

Just when the buchou of the boxing club was very near him,5 steps to be exact. Reborn shot his gun upwards,making everyone look at the arcobaleno.

"Stop this stupidity right now!"The infant said obviously pissed.

"Ah, Ryohei, you came just in time , come here, we have something to discuss"He spun to the guardian of the sun

"And Chrome, stop harassing Tsuna, we need to start the meeting as soon as possible" He smiled with the _Iamsonotverypatient_ look.

Chrome gulped at this. She stood up from her place and finally went to the tree that was sheltering everyone. Ryohei looked confused at first , but still he jogged towards the exact same tree Chrome was going to. Tsuna too, extracted himself from the bush that she was sitting on . To be honest, she was quite surprised . Her tutor would just usually be amused if she was being harassed like that. But today was different , he was actually being protective of her. She wasn't really sure of it, but somehow it's the same with her guardians. When she turned into a girl,everyone fought over her and did strange advances---_only Mukuro though. _

"Oi Tsuna, hurry and come here!" The home tutor called

"Ah, matte!"Tsuna ran

"Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned

Yamamoto was waving his hand at the tenth vongola boss and Gokudera was annoyed that he said her name so casually . Hibari was just there, leaning against the tree and looking elsewhere. Ryohei was pumping his fists into the air and saying something about some sort of training . And Chrome who was about to call out to her _beloved_ boss was stopped by everyone's glares.

"Mina!" she began

Then suddenly...

_'bang!' _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Omake!(this happens before my fic)

_'uke,seme to yaoi te nani?'_(what does uke,seme and yaoi mean?)

Tsuna: Dino-san , can I ask you something?*uke face*

Dino: Sure , my cute little brother!

Tsuna: What is an uke and seme?

Dino: (blushes) you don't know what it means?

Tsuna: mm!

Dino: well... it's uh.... how do I explain it (looks away)

Tsuna: Dino-san?

Dino : Eh... ah.... it's basically when you know.... when they.... uh.... (.......)

Tsuna: Eh? Dino-san I can't hear what you said !

Dino: (sighs) Tsuna come here

Tsuna : (follows Dino)

Dino: (whispers to Tsuna) it's when two people do _'it' _and uke is the bottom or receiver and seme is the top or attacker

Tsuna: (eyes widen and blushes furiously)

Dino:(licks tsuna's ear)

Tsuna: A—ah! Di - -Dino-san!

Dino: Do you know what yaoi is?

Tsuna: No..(looks away and blushes)

Dino: It's basically like this

Tsuna: Eh?

Dino: (Kisses Tsuna)

(ten years later)

" Dino-san?" Tsuna called out to the blonde mafia boss. The vongola boss stood up from his chair and tried to wake up Dino. But unfortunately for him, he wouldn't.

'Tsuna-chaaan~' Dino drooled when he shifted his body

Tsuna's eye twitched , this guy was probably dreaming something perverted and involved him.

"Dino... Dino-san..... YOU PERVERT!!!!!" he screamed kicking dino's head

_'owari'_

please do vote in my poll which can be found at my profile!!!


	5. declaration

Tsuna was currently in Hibari's arms, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Now, if you were an outsider and didn't know the whole situation, then it would be normal to fall under the assumption that the two were going at it. But no, it was nothing like that.

Not even close.

The brunette dug her nails in Hibari's uniform."Hi-Hibari-san-I-"She was unable to continue her sentence.

Hibari looked at the shorter girl with an unreadable expression. Tsuna began to become worried. She didn't know what the prefect was thinking. Maybe he was starting to get tired of her? Maybe he found it ridiculously annoying that she was clinging onto him, as if she was begging for her dear insignificant life?

But to the tenth boss of the Vongola, that didn't matter at the moment.

Nothing seemed to did anymore.

She winced slightly when Hibari carried her bridal style. Surprisingly it was gentle. She clenched the fabric of his uniform when she felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her body.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance "She suddenly said.

"You just got shot, herbivore...don't talk" The taller prefect replied, carrying her to where Reborn had ordered him too.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, running to the pair, an obviously pained expression on his face. Dammit. If only he was stronger and faster then it probably wouldn't have turned out like this.

"Tsuna!"Yamamoto ran as fast as he could to her, cupping her face when he reached them."Are you alright? I-mean- where does it hurt?" He shut his eyes closed before opening them again and looked at her, holding the same expression that Gokudera had."I'm sorry" he finally whispered.

The brunette shook her head, raising her hand to Yamamoto's, wrapping the much bigger calloused hands into her own."It-It's not your fault. Nor is it anyone's"

"Oi! Hurry up! The enemy family did not hesitate to shoot in midday! That means that they are not afraid to involve ordinary people in this fight!" Reborn barked, ushering them to run towards the car that had just arrived in time when Tsuna got shot.

The tutor gave the boy turned girl a blank look before looking away and sighing. He knew that it was his fault. They were too relaxed. He underestimated the enemy family, when he shouldn't have.

Fuck. This was the worst.

He scanned the area around them hastily. There were mothers running around, gripping their children's hands or hugging them. The most of them were dashing out of the park after hearing the gunshot. Screams and cries could be heard all around them.

But, it was strange.

There was only one shot.

One casualty.

And yet, it wasn't that fatal.

There were so many people in the park, and even if a highly trained assassin were to come and shoot someone, they could easily blend in with the crowd without raising much suspicion.

This led Reborn to the conclusion that;

It was a warning.

A declaration of war against the Vongola.


End file.
